Our institution participates in the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The overall goals of the Group and the study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's grant application. Our institution will register (with the Group Statistical Office) all new gynecologic cancer patients seen at participating hospitals (number of cases annually approximately 300). We predict that 64 patients will be enrolled on protocols in the coming year.